No Amount Of Time Can Change Our Love
by BlackHawaiianBabyA033
Summary: Torn Between The Love Of Her Life, Tyler Lockwood, And The One Who Saved Her Life, Klaus, Alayzia Davis, Must Choose Between What Her Heart Yearns For and What Her Mind Can't Help But Want. Will They All Break The Binds That Hold Them, From Past Mistakes, Or Stay Chained To The Ones That Hold Them Back From Those They Truly Desire? Find Out In No Amount Of Time Can Change Our Love.


No Amount Of Time Can Change Our Love Chapter 1

I don't own any of these characters except Alayzia Davis.

Tyler Lockwood, there was so much about him that no one knew but me. He had been my first and only real love,

but as fate would have it we weren't together any longer once I died. Once I died, then un-died and became a

Vampire, thanks to the Witt and lovely Klaus, I changed. I felt that the girl who loved Tyler had died when I did, and

all that was left was a familiar stranger. I broke up with him over the summer, once we tried to get our relationship

back to the way it was, before I died then un-died, but that didn't work. Hurtful things were said and thrown before

I left town with Klaus and never stepped foot into Mystic Falls, until now, three years later.

"Where will we be staying, love?" Klaus asked as he grabbed my hand and laced our fingers together as we walked

inside the Grill, a restaurant that everyone came to in our small town. "We can go to my house, of course you'll have

to be invited in," I said and smirked at him before he laughed softly and pulled me closer. "I'm sure we can make

arrangements," He said before he kissed me passionately. I moaned softly and kissed him back before we heard a

gasp. "Alayzia, Klaus," Bonnie said once she saw us walking inside before I pulled away from Klaus and smiled at

her. "Bonnie," I said and let go of Klaus' hand before I hugged her. "How are you?" I asked once we pulled back

before she smirked. "Good, College has been a drag, one more year then I'll be great," She said before Jeremy

came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "You're missing out on the game," He murmured and buried

his head in her neck. "Jer," She said and rolled her eyes before he looked up and smiled. "Hey," He said and I

smiled at him before he looked at Klaus and nodded. "You cheated, Jeremy get over here, Damon's beating my ass

without you," Tyler said and I tensed up before he saw me and froze. "He's not cheating, babe, you just don't know

how to play pool," Caroline said and snickered before she looked over towards where he was looking, which was at

me. "Hey, Alayzia," She said and came over towards me before she hugged me. I smiled at her once we pulled back

before she smiled at Klaus. "Well, well, if it isn't little miss skip out-of-town and don't show up for three years,"

Damon sneered and I flinched back as I looked away from Tyler to him. "If it isn't Mr. I don't know when to shut up

because I'm a pain in the ass," I shot back before he chuckled and walked over towards Caroline, Bonnie, Klaus and

I. "Get over here," He said and pulled me into a hug before he pulled back and smiled at me. "You're here for good

now, just a fair warning," He said and I giggled softly as I rolled my eyes. "Yes, don't scare us like that, Ally," Elena

said before she rushed forward and hugged me tightly. "Missed you," She whispered and I smiled before I pulled

back. "I miss you too," I said before Stefan hugged me next. "How are you?" He asked once he pulled back and

smiled at me. "I'm good," I said and smiled at him before I looked back at Klaus, who looked at me and smiled

before he glared at Tyler. "So do I get a hug also?" Tyler asked once he walked over towards us. I looked into his

eyes and nodded, holding back the urge to flinch as I saw all the pain and anger that I had caused him three

years ago, to surface in his eyes. I hugged him and it felt like I had never broke up with him and broke his heart

along with mine. Then I realized that we weren't together anymore and pulled back before Elena spoke. "Are you

staying here in town, you can always stay at my house you know," She offered before I looked back at Klaus and

shook my head no. "We're going to crash at my house," I said before Tyler tensed up as he watched me and Klaus.

"Well, we just stopped by to say hi, I need a quick bite," I said once Klaus grabbed my hand gently and gestured

that we leave. "Okay, we'll have to catch up," Elena said and I nodded and smiled at everyone before I looked at

Tyler once more, then left with Klaus.


End file.
